This invention relates to loading and unloading of automobiles into and from rail cars, particularly rail cars of the multiple-level deck design.
At present, the conventional manner of loading automobiles into multi-level deck rail cars is the "circus" method. A number of rail cars, connected end-to-end and provided with open ends, or end doors, are positioned at the loading area. Bridge plates are placed on and between same-level decks of adjacent rail cars so that the automobiles may be driven from rail car to rail car and a ramp is installed from ground level to the proper deck level of the end rail car. A squad of drivers then drive the automobiles from a marshalling area to the loading area, up the ramp and through the bridged rail cars until they come to the last automobile which has been loaded. The automobiles are parked in the rail cars and tied down in place by ratchets and chains. As each level becomes full, the end ramp is moved and positioned at a new level and the process is repeated. In essence, the presently used method is the same as filling cars into a long narrow tunnel.
One of the main desires in automobile shipment is to have the rail car space used as efficiently as possible, with the maximum number of automobiles being put into each rail car. Circus loading does provide a high degree of space utilization.
However, the present circus method of end loading rail cars has many disadvantages. Much time is required to position the bridge plates and install the end ramps. The necessary slope of the end ramps and the occasional slope of bridge plates between rail cars having decks of unequal height often causes damage to the mufflers or undercarriage of the automobiles as they are being loaded or unloaded, particularly if the driver does not try to avoid jouncing as he drives on the ramp and bridge plates.
If a long train is being loaded, considerable time will be required after each automobile has been loaded for the driver to walk back to the marshalling area to get his next automobile. Additionally, the loading personnel will be widely dispersed, making personnel supervision difficult.
Because the automobiles are driven on and off, the operation of the automobile engines during loading and unloading causes exhaust fumes to accumulate in the rail cars. This in turn increases the discomfort to the drivers and the chain installers working in the rail cars. If a battery is dead or a tire has become flat during shipment, unloading is delayed.
There is little space between the sides of the automobiles and the sides of the rail cars. As a consequence, it is easy to damage the automobile doors as the driver gets in or out. The lack of space makes it difficult for the interior workman to install the necessary tie-down chains, and the workman is apt to scratch the paint on an automobile with his tools as he squeezes by the side thereof.
Pilfering and vandalism of automobiles during shipment is an increasing concern. It is a simple matter to provide a full side covering to end-loaded rail cars, but serious difficulties have been experienced in designing practical and trouble-free bi-fold or tri-fold end doors which will allow end loading and which will completely enclose the ends of the rail car during transit.
The main objective of the present invention is to achieve the space utilization efficiency of circus loading, while avoiding the disadvantage mentioned above. In particular, the objects of the invention are three-fold:
1. To provide maximum protection and eliminate the possibility of damage from pilferage, theft and vandalism during transit;
2. To minimize manpower requirements, especially the necessity for drivers to get in and out of automobiles during loading and unloading operations;
3. To reduce as far as possible damage to the automobiles during loading and unloading.